


Crack the Shutters

by lumberjackbeards



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, M/M, Pre-Relationship, also asexual grantaire b/c ace headcanons are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumberjackbeards/pseuds/lumberjackbeards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don’t you share our bed tonight?” Combeferre extends a hand to him and offers a gentle smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack the Shutters

  “Why don’t you share our bed tonight?” Combeferre extends a hand to him and offers a gentle smile.

  Grantaire swayed as he regarded him with suspicious eyes. It was obvious that he was offering in a completely platonic way, and through the fog of his drunkenness, he couldn’t puzzle out Combeferre’s motives. “If you and Enjolras are sleeping together, why don’t I just sleep in his room?”

  Combeferre didn’t retract his hand, but his smile was now more indulgent. “You could, but we would much rather have you in our bed.”

  Grantaire was still wary, but he was also far too tired to worry about the reason for the offer. He sighed as he grasped his hand and let him be led to their room. When they reached the door, he pulled back and looked into the room uncertainly. “Are you sure Enjolras won’t mind?”

  “He’ll love your company, I promise.”

  Grantaire had to resist the urge to laugh; Enjolras had never in his life been happy for his company; he doubted he would be happy to have him in his bed. Nevertheless, he followed Combeferre into the room, trying to stifle the nervousness that had washed over him.

  To his surprise, as soon as Combeferre had whispered Grantaire’s presence, Enjolras sleepily smiled and lifted up the covers in invitation. He looked uncertainly at Combeferre once more; clutching the fabric of the pajama pants he had been leant, waiting for approval.

  Combeferre nodded in encouragement and Grantaire climbed in, joined immediately by Combeferre. He tried to keep as much space as possible in between them, but to his surprise Enjolras cuddled into him; his nose was pressed into the thick mop of his hair, and a tight arm was wrapped around his middle.

  He tensed up, but then Combeferre was wrapping around him as well, breathing an ‘ _is this alright?_ ’ against his skin. Grantaire shivered, but nodded nonetheless. He could feel Combeferre’s smile as a kiss was pressed to his temple.

  After a few minutes of internally arguing with himself, he allowed himself to relax into their warmth and drift asleep.

 

  He woke up with a mouthful of Enjolras’ hair as he seemed to be pressed as close as possible. As he brushed the hair from his mouth, Grantaire took a moment to thank every deity that he was ace, because this could have been incredibly embarrassing for him otherwise.

  As he tried to wiggle out of his grip, Combeferre walked into the room with a mug of coffee. Seeing the way he immediately perked up, Combeferre laughed, setting the mug on his nightstand and climbing back into bed.

  “Yes, there’s coffee, but it’s going to be at least an hour before he decides to let you go.” He smiled. As if he heard these words, Enjolras hummed happily and somehow managed to tighten his grip around him. Grantaire let out a mock moan of misery, and Combeferre scratched his scalp gently in comfort.

  “There’s no rush for you to leave, so just go back to sleep. Once you two wake up, we can go out for breakfast, if you’d like.” As Combeferre continued to scratch his scalp, Grantaire couldn’t help relaxing against him.

  “Are you sure you don’t mind?” Despite the question, he let his eyes slip close and he burrowed deeper into the bed. The warmest feeling had taken root in his chest and this was possibly one of the nicest things to ever happen to him. He knew that this opportunity would probably never arise again, and he was determined to enjoy it.

  “Just go to sleep, Grantaire.” Combeferre’s smile was incredibly fond, and he found it easy to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [romanifeuilly](http://romanifeuilly.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
